


Departure

by orphan_account



Series: Sanders sides angst verse [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Deceit Sanders Angst, Former Dark Side Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Gen, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Virgil Leaves The Dark Sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Virgil wanted to leave. Deceit knew that. That's why he didn't stop him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Series: Sanders sides angst verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675801
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	Departure

There was an odd kind of silence present in the hall of the Dark sides. It stretched from the considerably lighter door at one end of the corridor, all the way down to the group of rooms clustered at the other end. This silence wasn’t particularly bad; simply… unsettling. Deceit glanced over at the clock sitting on his nightstand, and the numbers 5:34 glowed back at him. That would be why it was so quiet then. Even Remus wouldn’t be awake this early. Nonetheless, the silence seemed unusual… It was almost as though it held anticipation, which was a stupid idea, he knew, yet he couldn’t help but think about it anyway. Something just didn’t seem right. He’d been unable to sleep for hours now, tossing and turning as he watched the sun slowly rise from behind the curtains, and complete with this abnormal feeling of suspense it had become distracting. So, with an overly cautious amount of stealth, he crept out into the hallway. 

Deceit’s door shut with a quiet ‘click’ and he turned quickly, half expecting to see the aftermath of one of Remus’s wild experiments, or to hear distant music blasting from Virgil’s room, or… 

But there was nothing. The hallway held it’s usual look, with the soft carpet undisturbed by any rogue objects and the walls clear of any unusual marks or dents. Everything seemed in place, yet coming out into the halway had only amplified his feelings of uneasiness. Something was going to happen, he was sure of it, yet he couldn't place his finger on what it was. He paused, deep in thought and ready to just turn around and retreat into his room for a few more hours, when there was a sound from one of the rooms. Virgil’s, to be exact.

The door began to open and a figure stepped into the hallway, carefully shutting it behind him. With no explanation as to why he was lurking in the hallway at 5:30 in the morning, Deceit quickly waved a hand, shapeshifting and hiding himself from Virgil’s eyesight. He stepped back silently, standing near his own door, as he watched the anxious side. Virgil stood outside his door for a long time, thinking in depth about something, and Deceit watched wordlessly. What could Virgil be focusing on so much, especially this early? But then Virgil waved a hand, and his door transformed from it’s usual purple and black, poster filled display to a completely white, blank door. 

No. He wasn’t…? 

With a frantic wave of his hand, Deceit shifted back to his usual form, making himself viewable again.   
“Virgil?” His voice was surprisingly steady even though his heart was beating twice as fast as usual. Virgil, sticking to his traits, jumped several feet into the air before glaring at Deceit.   
“I knew someone else was standing there.” he remarked, turning back to the now bleak door. Deceit stepped closer.   
“Why did you clear your door?” the snake-like side whispered nervously. There was no reply from Virgil, who looked to the floor as though he was trying to form a response. Deceit cleared his throat.   
“Are you leaving?” His words were a little shaky this time. Virgil opened and closed his mouth, unsure of what to say. Then he turned back to the door.   
“I want to help Thomas.” he spoke, turning and looking Deceit straight in the eye. It was the truth, and the 5 words had an underlying message. The dark sides didn’t try to hurt Thomas, Virgil knew that. They worked as a close-knit group, their goal to protect Thomas, albeit in ways that the light sides may not approve of, but still they were helpful nonetheless. Virgil wasn’t changing much if he became a light side, so what was the point? 

But he wasn’t just choosing to become a light side. He was choosing to leave behind his family. There was only one door from the dark to the light sides, and it stayed firmly closed, the way it always had. Virgil was choosing to leave the rest of them behind. Though it was a little unusual, they had a family here. Virgil had always been included and valued. Why would he leave them behind like that? 

He had a new family with the light sides now. 

“Deceit?” Virgil whispered, waiting for a response. Deceit came back to his surroundings and observed Virgil with a simple, uninterested stare. Unknown to Virgil, hiding underneath the stare there were a lot of emotions, locked away from his view.   
“Ok. Go.” Deceit spoke, his somewhat bored tone masking his feelings. Virgil stared in disbelief, expecting some kind of protest.   
“You don’t care?” he asked. The words stung; Deceit did care, he cared more than anything. That was the reason he was letting Virgil leave. 

In response, Deceit turned, going into his own room and shutting the door behind him. It was a cold, heartless seeming action, but it was better than exposing any of the emotions to Virgil. He’d make the anxious side guilty, and Virgil would stay, which Deceit may have wanted, but Virgil clearly didn’t. He listened at the door for a moment, hearing a loud sigh, and then footsteps as they echoed down the hall, becoming less audible as they neared the door. He listened as the door at the end of the hall swung open loudly, and the footsteps disappeared out of range. The door shut with a bang, and then there was silence. Virgil was gone. 

Deceit stayed in the same position, slumped against his closed door, for hours. Even as he heard signs of life from outside his door, even as someone knocked on his door and spoke, panicked at first, but more and more gentle each time they came to the door. Speaking felt like an impossible task; he couldn’t explain what he was feeling, but it wasn’t positive. He ached for Virgil to come to the door, to talk about how he’d changed his mind and he could never leave his family like that, never leave him like that, but he heard nothing from the purple side all day. Virgil had his new family now. Why would he return? 

Deceit watched from his position on the floor as the sun set from behind the curtains. The footsteps outside eventually came to a close, bringing back the silence that made everything feel so out of place. 

And he cried.


End file.
